Bilah
by gillpillpiano13
Summary: 16 year old Ariana Goldman and her archeologist parents head on an expedition to Tibet. She's disgusted with the current daily occurrences if crime in Gotham and sees almost similar occurrences in Tibet. A life changing event leads her to meet the mysterious Ra's Al Ghul and his league of shadows that promise a way to control her fear and use it to change Gotham.
1. Chapter 1

Bilah  
AN: ok this is a batman fic Idea I have, the batman part of things comes later. It based in the idea that Ra's al ghul never died and continues his work, everyone suspects he's dead of course back in Gotham. But no one knows. This is the story of Ariana Goldman (later Bilah which means blade in Indonesian).

Chapter 1: Fear's Origin  
A lot of times, people try to forget the past. But I say, it's our past that makes us who we are today. My past contains memories of my old life and my darkest memories. The moments before I was reborn to who I am today.  
I went by Ariana back then...  
I had quite the adventurous childhood if one were to describe it. My parents were archeologists and worked as head historians for the city museum back home. Quite the big deal. So they got the privilege of getting to go on paid expeditions all across the globe.  
When I was old enough, they let me come with them, I was 16 that day. That was the day I left this life behind.  
That year we headed to Tibet. They kept raving about all the sacred religious sites all over the country we were going to see.  
They were working on a new exhibit focusing on areas around India. We began in a small cluster of run down towns and villages near the Himalayas. They constantly made sure I was behind them, even insisting I hold their hands through the seedy parts of town.  
"Dad, honestly I'm fine." I whined as he gripped my hand.  
" I know, but these areas are fully of smugglers, thieves, every kind of criminal. Some can be just innocent and doing what it takes to survive. But that could involve hurting others in the process." My father reminded me for the twelfth time these past two miles.  
I sighed. I'm 16, shouldn't I be home partying while they're away like a normal teenager? I didn't even know. I somehow got it into my head that it could be fun seeing some place other than the dreary streets of Gotham.  
The crime just never stops at home. So dad's speech is pretty useless since he basically described what home is like daily. Drug lords, mafia types, and the strangely reoccurring theme of psychopaths with goals to meet set against the city were everyday headlines.  
The police might as well not even be operating be as a quarter of them secretly work for criminal groups. They bring some bad guys in but the trials are always a tie between either actual justice or convenient victory.  
I shook my thoughts of the bad times back home and refocused on our wonderful Tibetan adventure. We had reached some farm villages and plains approaching the mountains.  
"Now apparently there are some sacred areas near and on the mountains. Ready for some mountain climbing Ariana?" My mother chirped as she snapped some photos and marked her wrinkled map.  
I rolled my eyes and looked ahead and to my surroundings. I saw a group of men pulling a woman out of a home as well as a man. We were yards away. My parents had taught me Tibetan language before we went on the trip to prepare for whatever reason. So, I understood the men.  
" Where's the payment?" One yelled as he held a blade to the man's throat.  
" I don't have it yet! Please just-"  
"Pay! Or she dies!" The the other man shouted as he placed a blade on the wife's neck. She was crying and speaking in gibberish.  
"Dad?" I whispered.  
We stood in motionless horror.  
" I told you. The others who paid for the shipment haven't given me the money yet!" The man pleaded.  
The one with the knife to the man nodded to the other and he killed the wife without hesitation.  
I couldn't help but scream. The drug smugglers turned in our direction. They ran towards us. My dad shoved me to get me to move and start running. "Ariana RUN!"  
I ran as hard as I could but since I was so afraid, my legs turned to jelly and I was too weak to keep up. I reached my hand out as if to grab my father's hand. I fell to the wet mud.  
"Daddy!" I screeched.  
He and my mother turned. They rushed and pulled me up.  
"Ariana, you mustn't let your fear control you, we have to keep going sweetheart." My father said as we kept running through the narrow village streets. The crowds didn't give a second glance. Crime must be as much a part of life as farming for these people.  
We stopped dead in our tracks as one of the smugglers appeared in front of us at the end of the street. We turned the other way only to find the other, we were trapped.  
"Please, we don't want any trouble." My father explained, his voice calm.  
I gripped his shirt sleeve. The smugglers examined us.  
"Give us all of your money!" One shouted.  
My father nodded and pulled his wallet out of his pants pocket. The man snatched it just as my father had it out if his pocket.  
"Now on your knees, all of you!" The other behind us ordered. "Hands in the air!"  
We did as they said. I was trembling and crying silently. My eyes grew wide as the man in front of us pulled out his blood stained knife. I froze completely. I've always had a fear if knives, above all else. Just the image of a slow slice across skin made me shiver in fear. My heartbeat clouded my ear drums.  
The man stepped close to us. He kneeled to the ground, in front of my father.  
" I'm sorry, my friend," he chuckled darkly, " You and your family happened to be at the wrong place in the wrong time."  
And before my father could raise a fist to stop him, the smuggler sliced his throat. I watched as very real blood spilled down my father's chest and he fell. I couldn't move, or even scream.  
"Richard!" My mother cried in agony.  
The man behind us came up then and killed her.  
I was hyperventilating. I was frozen in fear. My fears were becoming a reality. The man crouched in front of me.  
" My poor dear, Let this be a lesson to you." He said as he brought his blade to my cheek. " Don't meddle in other people's business!" He growled as he slashed across my cheek. I screamed in pain. I shook violently as I realized it was my own blood I saw dripping to my hands that had fallen to my lap.  
" Now, if only you hadn't have screamed," the man said as he seemed to crush my jaw in his hand as he forced me to look to him, " Your parents may still be alive. I won't kill you, as I said, let this be a lesson to you."  
With that the smugglers walked away. Leaving me with my parent's bodies. I looked to their glassy open eyes, stating into nothing.  
"Mom, Dad?" I cried. " We have to to go see the sacred sites now, remember? Let's go, Wake up!"  
I knew the obvious, I wasn't stupid. But in this situation, I couldn't not hope it was all in my head. That they would grab my hand as we headed through the pathways telling me to focus on the fun and discovery head as they would remind me every time I zoned out from the trip.  
I sobbed and couldn't move. I shook then hundreds if times. Thinking maybe they would move as if I was waking them up from a nap. I was feeling light headed. I brought a pale, shaking hand to my cheek to realize I was still bleeding.  
I whipped my head around to find the source of soft footsteps I heard come up behind me. There was a man, probably my father's age, and he looked American. He had short hair and a small mustache and beard. He kneeled down to the ground next to me.  
"Do not be frightened, child. I am not going to harm you like they did." He said in english with a soft, kind voice.  
" Who are you?" I asked.  
" I am Ra's al ghul. Come on, you may come stay with me if you like. Don't worry I won't hurt you." He replied, holding a hand out to me.  
"But my, my parents."  
"They're souls are in a peaceful place now. I'll have them come with us, they can be properly buried in the mountains, where I live."  
I noticed the two men behind him that looked like ninjas in old movies I would watch with my dad, only real.  
I looked back to the man, Ra's al ghul, before me. I felt in my mind and heart that he wanted to help me, he didn't look like he was lying.  
I nodded and took his hand. He pulled me into his arms and carried me towards the snowy mountains.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome

Chapter 2: Welcome

AN: ch 2. Woo! And this isn't a romance between Ariana and Ra's, that'd be icky...he's old. They have more of a 'father-daughter' relationship. Pfft, no one cares about Talia... Anyway, I love reviews so keep then coming! Enjoy :)

It's springtime in Tibet. R'as al ghul is still carrying me up the mountain. I would walk myself but I've been slipping in an out if consciousness. I opened eyes again to see a field of blue flowers. They were strange looking but beautiful.

"What are those?" I asked in a dazed and quiet voice.

"Rare flowers that only bloom here. They have special properties." Ghul responded.

"Are they poppies or something?" I questioned remembering my parents mentioning that poppies grew in this region.

" Yes...in a way." He said mysteriously.

" Can I have one?"

He nodded. And before I was about to move to get on my feet, one of the ninjas, as I call them, placed one in my open palm. A smile or rather a smirk of one, appeared for a moment on my face and then faded as quickly as it had appeared.

I began to feel dizzy again and let my eyes close as I felt the rhythmic pattern of Ra's al ghul's footsteps bob me up and down. For a while I was caught between being on the edge of sleep and waking up. Eventually that faded and I fell asleep. I only replayed my parents' deaths in my dreams, or rather nightmares. I still could never forget his words. " If you only hadn't have screamed, your parents may still be alive."

He was right. If I didn't scream they never would've noticed, and if they never noticed us, my parents would still be alive. It was all my stupid fault! If only I wasn't afraid...

I opened my eyes and realized I was lying on a pile of blankets. A heavy quilt covered me. I reached a hand up, wiping my face groggily. I realized that there was s gauze patch covering my cheek. I rolled so I was on my back, I inspected my surroundings. I was in a temple sort if areas. I recognized the architecture structure from old photos and drawings of Tibetan temples my parents would show me as the trip drew closer. I propped myself up slowly.

I had thought for a minute that I would wake up in my bedroom back in Gotham, shaken from a mere nightmare, nothing more. But I remembered that this was all to real. I sat up slowly, my head was reeling. I placed my hand from my cheek to my forehead. I closed my eyes and kept breathing slowly. Beautifully crafted candles made the room glow. I could see daylight peering through the curtains.

I was startled out of my tranquil state by familiar soft footsteps entering the room. I turned my head, too quickly though, to see Ghul. Pain shot through my skull, I closed my eyes again. He leaned down to me, a bowl of water and a rag in his hand.

" You've been out for three days. You seemed to have caught a fever during the trip, it's almost passed though." He said to me as he dipped the cloth into the bowl. He placed the cool cloth on my burning forehead.

" Are you all alone up here? Or do those ninja guys live here too?" I asked, my voice still weak.

Ghul chuckled, "Well yes, they're warriors and members of the group I lead."

" Oh, what is it?"

"The league of shadows."

" Sounds mysterious. What do you do?"

" We find someone's fears and show them how to control them to make them stronger. But our mission as a whole is to bring justice and balance to the world."

I nodded, " Sounds okay to me... Ra's?" He turned to me from where he was standing by the window, " Could you show me? How to control my fear, I mean if you have time..."

"Are you sure, Ariana? There's rigorous training involved and I can't always make exceptions. You're going to have to train and fight with every fiber of your being. You will be tested extremely, both mentally and physically." He warned me.

I thought about it for a moment. I wasn't going to sit by and do nothing while the crime continues to rot these villages and even my own home, Gotham. And if that meant weeks, months, even years of training to be strong enough, I believed I could do it.

I sat up and worked my way to getting up on to my feet. I was still in pain, but I didn't care. I felt my feet touch the ancient hardwood floor. I rose to be standing. I slowly walked over to window, standing beside Ghul.

"I can do this." I replied confidently.

He smiled and nodded," I never doubted that you could, only if you believed in yourself... You should rest, I'll wake you in the morning to begin."

I awoke to a disgusting smell. I opened my eyes to a tray of food in front of me. " What is this?" I asked.

"Breakfast. Diet is part of becoming stronger." Ghul responded.

I looked at him quizzically. I slowly picked up the chopsticks and took a bite. It wasn't that bad, I continued eating it. I was surprised with myself that I was actually able to eat it all, including the weird drink.

"I'm surprised, I've seen some men barely able to keep that down."

I just smiled and internally prayed I hadn't just eaten Thumper or Bambi. I noticed the pile if clothes for me to wear. I was still in my bloodstained clothes from four days ago.

"Er... Is there any place I could wash up, at all?" I asked.

" Turn right out the door, the stall should be at the end."

I nodded and followed the directions. The stall consisted of a thick strand of bamboo above my head and a bar of handmade soap. I spent a good couple of minutes trying to figure how to get water when I decided to pull the rope next to me. I yelped as freezing water poured all over me. I reached out a shivering hand for the soap.

Well, I was freezing, but ready to go. I was wearing a small dark blue robe top and pants, along with some shoes that resembled ballet flats. I gathered my thick brown hair into a high ponytail. I went to look out the window and gasped at my reflection. A pink, raised scar ran from my temple to my jaw. An image of the cold, bloody knife flashed in my memory.

I shivered and held my arms to my chest. His words... My fault...My parents. I kept reminding myself that they were gone. I opened my eyes. The once brilliant blue they were was clouded by tears. I sighed and wiped them away but more replaced them.

I turned on my heels to go find Ghul when I found him in the room behind me. I darted my teary eyes away from him. He was also so strong and fearless yet here I was crying like a baby. I was startled when I felt his arms wrap around me.

" Tears are not a sign of weakness, Ariana. Pain can come in many forms."

This was all he said but I knew that he understood. I still couldn't accept my parents were gone no matter how many times I remind myself. But, he somehow understood without asking.

"But this is the first step, finding the source of your pain, anger, and fear."

We left the room and headed out into the mountain air. I guess the plan so far was to walk around the scenic outdoors and talk about my feelings. I knew this was serious though.

" I keep telling myself their gone but I still want to wake up, like this is all just a nightmare. That they'll wake me up back home for school, or shake me out of my daydreams while they tell me stories about work." I said solemnly.

" That's how it feels for awhile. But one day, you learn to accept it. But that can't be all that's troubling you." He replied.

" Did you lose someone too?"

" My wife, she was killed... in a horrible place."

I nodded, not wanting to pry. " Well, I just can't get a few things out of my head."

"Like what?"

" My parents being killed next to me. And the words one of the drug smugglers said to me before he, cut me."

" What did he say to you?"

" ' if only you hadn't of screamed, your parents may still be alive. Let this be a lesson to you.' " I replied robotically.

" Do you blame yourself?"

I looked out into the distance of the snow covered trees, pulling my robe tighter around me. "Yes."

" You remind me of an excellent student I had once. He too blamed himself for the misfortune if his parents' murders. This made him angry and clouded his judgements, he was at first driven by that." Ghul said.

" But I'm not angry. I'm not sure I feel much of anything." I said.

" You mustn't let your emotions control you, fear especially."

" My father said something like that," I replied with a slight smile, " he said I mustn't let my fear control me. It was because while we were running away I got scared and collapsed..."

" But it wasn't the idea of being chased that scared me. It was the knives. I've always hated them, I'm terrified of them if I see one. It's not because of some past trauma or anything abusive, I don't know, I can't even stand the sight of someone slicing flesh. I freeze an shut down whenever I see one and get scared like that. My heart is pounding and I'm breathing like crazy, but I can't focus on anything but the knife. " I said quietly.

Just talking about it scared me. We continued walking around the perimeter of the temple. I want to overcome my fear but I don't what it will take...and if I can.

He said we would focus on training now and that I didn't need to share anymore. We headed out to an open snowy field out back. He said I'd begin doing daily exercises to build my strength. I sprinted, did push-ups, sit ups, stretching, pull- ups, lifting and then repeated...

I was huffing and puffing big time as I walked over to him. I was able to get out the words to ask him what was next. Personally I was ready to collapse in the snow but I was going to work to the limit. Whatever it takes.

The walk over to the ice covered lake was supposed to be my cool down.

" We're going to start off with mastering hand to hand combat and work from there. Weapons are only an extension of your body." Ghul explained.

We focused on my punching skills first. I had to work on my execution, remembering to go straight and twist instead of flailing my arms. Then defensive moves. I was picking things up quick, or so Ra's claims, I'll bet he's just saying that to make me feel better.

We're currently combining my offense and defense. I kept my eyes on his every move, every body motion to try and anticipate. I ducked to the ground and blocked his high jab I noticed his stance was a little wider than it should be, I quickly and forcefully swung my legs around at his causing him to lose balance and fall to the ground. I jumped to my feet and stood back so that he couldn't grab my ankles. I stood ready.

He smiled and rose to his feet.

" Excellent work, you've learned fast, very observant."

He raised his hand in what I'd guessed was a high five. I smiled and went to high five him when he snatched my wrist and twisted it behind my back. I screamed. " But you must ALWAYS be vigilant and ready. " he whispered in my ear.

He brought a foot to my back and kicked me to the ice. I slammed down face first. I was a little shaken at the sight of blood. I closed my eyes and took a breath.

I rose to my feet on the ice. I turned to face him. I noticed cracks had formed in the ice where my body had landed and I noticed water pouring over the edges in tiny, unnoticeable amounts. I ran towards him, I ducked and slid under his legs on the smooth ice. He looked almost confused an then I smirked as I noticed the ice tipping and sinking by his unbalanced weight. Realizing he was actually going to fall in and that the ice chunk could capsize, I reached an arm out at the last second and pulled him to the solid ice.

" Not that I don't thank you. But, it is an important lesson that you shouldn't show compassion to your enemies in combat. They will have one mission: to kill you. That kind of compassion could be what gets you killed, Ariana."

"What so I was just supposed to let you drown?!" I yelled.

" Well, yes. They would've been able to save me though." He replied pointing to the various warriors I'd just noticed keeping watch all over the perimeter.

" Well I figured I shouldn't have but I sure as hell wouldn't have been able to save being as I thought we were all alone out here." I stated.

He sighed, " Fair enough. But from now on realize that these sessions are meant to be real fights."

I nodded. I noticed it was sunset. I looked to Ra's expectantly. He smirked, " Alright, we can be done for today."

I cheered as I ran back into the temple. I was happy I'd survived AND done exceptionally well. Some months of this and I can surely be strong. I changed out of my clothes and put on another set of robes being that that was the only choice I had. I frowned as I noticed all the cuts and bruises all over my body, some were yellow. My jaw was throbbing and I'd spit out blood.

Sure I'd done well but I sure took a beating. I let my hair fall loose to my shoulders and plopped on my pile of blankets. One day down. Ra's suggested we train physically every other day so that I can recover from previous sessions and focus mentally training on those days. So tomorrow was going to be one of those days.

Ra's entered my room, " You may join us all in the main room for dinner If you wish."

" Okay." I said as I got up and headed to the doorway.

Turns out there were more people here than I thought. The whole perimeter of the room was lined with warriors. What was more awkward was that I was the only woman. I sat down on a floor cushion next to Ra's. Dinner looked the same as breakfast, Bambi and some weird noodles and grass mix.

" You seem to be having quite an impressive start, young one." One of the warriors said to me in Tibetan.

I smiled, " Thank you. I actually didn't think I'd even be able sprint to the clearing." I laughed. Some actually chuckled.

"Tomorrow we can focus on the mental aspect of things." Ghul said.

"Like what?" I asked, taking a big bite of my meal.

" We can begin working on controlling your fear. It will take some time. You won't get to wield a blade until you control your fear."

I went to bed a little fearful and curious. I wondered what we would do. I wondered if I could even do this. Training and fighting I could handle but conquering a fear that involves combat and life and death? I just hope I can do this...


	3. Chapter 3: Master the Fear

Chapter 3: Master the Fear  
AN: I am going to jump in this chapter. It would be a waste have their be tons of chapters just in training when the idea could just be implied.

Even though one of the reasons for me going along with Ra's was his mastery of fear proposal, I found myself tossing and turning unable to sleep. I was afraid of being afraid. I wanted to master my fear but my mind was kept busy wondering how Ra's was going to manage that. I figured we would be at that all day so I tried to get some sleep.  
I opened my eyes. My mind still hoped I would wake up at home. I kept with my routine and showered and did my daily exercises. I was challenging myself by doing sit ups while hanging from a tree branch when I saw the upside down figure of Ghul appear under me. I swung up so I was sitting on the tree branch.  
" Time to go." He said.  
I looked closely at him. He looked almost pained or guilty. I was curious but I had other things to focus on. I walked with him to a small room in the temple. He ordered me to sit in the center on the floor.  
I sat but turned to watch him. Without even looking at me he scolded me to face forward and close my eyes. I took a last reassuring breath and closed my eyes. I heard his footsteps cross over to me. I felt the warmth of his hand radiate to my neck.  
"Open your eyes." He said calmly.  
I opened my eyes to feel a knife at my throat. My eyes grew wide and my breathing immediately went haywire. I moved my hands to the ground as if to move away. "Don't move."  
I jolted and stopped. I put me hands back on my knees. I was still so scared, I'd almost say the fear was coursing through my veins. I was trembling. " Don't let it control you. Try to relax." I closed my eyes and tried breathing slower. My parents flashed in my vision as well as the man holding the knife to my throat. I still couldn't calm down.  
"I can't." I said weakly.  
Ra's sighed and pulled the knife away. He had that same guilty pained look in his eyes when he looked into my frightful ones. My heart was racing.  
" Stand up."  
I stood up, my legs shaky. He simply paced around me pointing the knife at me. I was a little confused.  
"What are you-"  
" Try to relax now."  
I kept breathing normally but I was still aware of the knife. " Good, just stay relaxed. The minute your fear controls you, you become powerless. Try to stop it." He moved closer towards me with the knife, it brushed my bare shoulders. I felt myself shaking. I dug my fingers into my fists and continued to breathe.  
I felt the knife move up to my throat again. I was breathing normally. I think I did it. I was calm, breathing, not shaking. I was about to ask if we were done when the knife flashed down to my arm.  
"If you've gotten this far, what are you afraid of? Take control before your opponent does."  
He paced around me again. I got into a fight stance. As he came in front if me I moved to knock his legs out, he slashed, cutting my arm. I screamed. I was getting scared again. I kept breathing and staying calm. I watched as he moved to get close to my throat. I ducked under his arm and grabbed it, slamming it against the wall and snatching the knife for myself before it hit the hardwood floor.  
I brought the knife up. I faced Ghul, the knife to his throat. I could feel a sense of power flow over me. I felt confident an strong now, I was in control.  
"Cut me."  
"What?" I asked quietly.  
" How will you be able to do it in combat if you've never actually cut someone in the first place?"  
I moved the knife to his arm and made a small swift slice. I turned and let the knife clatter the floor. I didn't like that, not one bit. It wasn't necessary. I shouldn't have to hurt someone unless its necessary, unless they deserve it...  
- 4 years later-  
The winds blow around me, the breeze stings against my face. I survey the area. My senses are tunes to everything, every sound, every sight. I duck as I feel the wind and hear the whoosh of the blade aimed for my head behind me. I turn to face its wielder, Ra's Al Ghul, my mentor. He took me in as a teenager when my parents were murdered on an expedition here in Tibet. No matter how many times he's told me about not feeling compassion, I know he thinks of me like a daughter. I see it in his eyes when he sees me in pain or afraid, he feels guilty.  
I focused as he disappeared again. I tuned back in to my surroundings. The wind blew again but behind it I hear the faint groan of a tree branch. When I heard it fade I away I rolled away from the shadow. Ra's landed with a thump in the snow. He ran to me as I was still on the ground from rolling, sword in hand.  
I moved too slow to get back up and he pinned me on the ground. He forgot about my legs. I pulled a leg under him and kicked the sword free just before he was about to place it at my throat. I ran for it, I grabbed it and faced him.  
I flinched as I felt a hand in my shoulder. I grabbed the arm and hauled them over. It was one of the warriors.  
"Cheater." I smiled.  
" Don't get cocky." He replied with a smirk.  
A small blade flew into my shoulder blade.  
"Shit." I muttered.  
I carelessly ripped it out and memorized the angle it was at. I tossed it an watched the figure fall out of a distant tree, clutching his shoulder. I turned back around to see Ghul coming after me.  
I held out the sword. He stopped. I ran at him and pulled up to hit only to have him skillfully punch me in the gut. I placed a hand there. He kicked me so I was on the ground. The sword rolled away, leaving a trail in the snow. I lunged myself back up and kicked him as he headed for the sword. He staggered back a bit and focused on me.  
We paced around in the deep snow for a few rounds. Without looking I got the sword on my foot and hiked it up to meet my hand. Of course it was backwards so my hand was bleeding. I slammed the blunt end on his cheek. I tossed the sword and grabbed the handle.  
I kicked his hand down before he could move it to block me as I closed in on him. I brought the knife to his throat. He smiled and laughed.  
" Alright, Ariana."  
I smiled and tossed the sword to the nearby warrior.  
" You should stop using the same tricks, old man." I joked.  
" Well keep on your toes, I could be holding out on some new ones."  
" Oh yeah, why's that?" I asked as we took a seat on the steps of the old Tibetan temple that served as the main base for the league of shadows.  
" I think you are finally ready."  
My eyes grew wide, " Seriously? I mean, I don't- do you think so?"  
He nodded, " I've watched you change from a frightened young girl into a strong, confident warrior. You've mastered your fear and all the training we could give you. Time to prove it and show it to the world. Today you become a member."  
I jumped up and ran inside to my room and pulled out the black robes that Ghul had always told me were for a special occasion. They were like any other robes I'd wear everyday but they were black with silver sacred designs all over them.  
I took a final shower in the cramped stall with the bamboo plumbing and single soap. I pulled on the robes and spent awhile brushing my hair and finally pulled it into a ponytail. I didn't understand why I was spending so much time looking nice since in the end I'd probably look horrible.  
I headed out to the main room in temple. The nicely decorated space where we would normally have dinner as a family, or at least that's what I'd always thought of it as, had transformed into a plain space, meant to take some damage I'd think.  
A huge group of warriors were formed in neat lines in front of me. Ghul was standing in front of them. He was holding and incense that was smoking, I looked to see crushed blue petals in the holder.  
" Is that the, the poppies from the mountain?" I said recalling that day when he carried me up the mountain and the warrior giving me one.  
"Yes. I never did explain the special properties they hold." He said as he lit the incense and the smoke swirled. I breathed it in deeply. It smelled nice, but it made me feel weird all of a sudden. " They make your fears reality." I heard his voice but when I looked he was gone.  
Everything looked blurred and lights were so bright, even everyone's eyes seemed to shine. I took a step and everyone split down the middle. I walked cautiously. I tried hard to keep myself tuned to my surroundings but my mind kept racing on so many thoughts I couldn't focus. I felt threatened though. I reached for my blade in my back. Everyone soon had they're blades out and encircled me, all their blades pointing towards me.  
I had mastered and controlled my fear years ago. But now I felt the same a I did back then. My head was reeling, I was hyperventilating and I could feel shaky.  
" Feel how the fear clouds your mind. It slowly consumes all your thoughts. And soon you're so consumed you don't even realize the danger!" I heard Ghul shout as a warrior slashed my arm.  
I pulled my blade out completely. I scanned everyone's face. They all looked the same. They scared me, it felt like even the walls were going to enclose on me. I scanned each of the men in the lines. I saw someone move and I headed for them. I connected blades and realized it was Ghul. He looked like any of the warriors.  
They moved back into lines again and Ghul with them. My mind was racing but I still wondered what the purpose of this was. I stalked the lines slowly, trying to find him. I didn't even hear the footsteps behind me. A voice came close to my ear, so close I felt their breath against it.  
"If only you hadn't have screamed, your parents may still be alive, Let this be a lesson to you."  
I screamed in anger and slashed my blade behind me. It was Ghul. I slashed his shoulder. The lines moved and he disappeared again. I was tired of this. I broke through the lines, shoving warriors out of my way. I saw a bloody shoulder in my peripheral vision. I shoved him against a pillar and ripped off his mask. I knew it was him, I brought my blade to his throat. I was so forceful I saw blood trickle from his throat.  
"Ariana," he choked, "Well done."  
I blinked in confusion and released him. I ripped off my mask,  
"That's it? I passed?" I asked.  
" There's a sort of part two. Follow me." Ghul said.  
I nodded and followed him to the upper level of the room. One of the higher ranked warriors bowed to me. He was standing behind a burning pot of embers and holding a branding iron.  
"What's going on?" I whispered to Ghul.  
" This is the final step. You must show your commitment to justice and the league and its purpose by cutting down criminals," he made an order for a man to be brought out, " like this one."  
The man was kicked down on his knees. Ghul handed me a long, sharp blade. The warrior grabbed the man's hair and pulled his head sharply so he was facing me. A chill ran through my body, my face paled.  
"You." I whispered inaudibly.  
It was him. The man that scarred me and murdered my family. He was sitting on his knees in front of me, waiting to be slaughtered just like he did to my family. I gripped the blade. I felt every vein in my body burn with anger and hatred. I want to kill him, slice him until there was nothing left.  
I got on my knees in front of him. I placed my blade at his throat. He was blubbering like an idiot. The man that killed my family for something as petty and vile as drug money. I leaned in close next to his ear.  
"Let this be a lesson to YOU." I growled on Tibetan.  
I closed my eyes and slashed. The man that killed my family and caused me so much trauma and pain now lies dead at my feet and by my hand. I had killed someone. I wanted to take it back an just run away, but it was too late. I held back my tears and shame. Sure he deserve justice but didn't that make me no better than any other criminal? They all had their own reasons for what they do, some had no where left to turn. I had just shattered the barrier that separated me from any other criminal out there.  
I wasn't going to stand for this slaughter. But what could I do now? I still wanted to bring justice to my home, but not in this way. I would stay and play along a little longer an then I'd leave. I felt a pang of guilt, Ra's. He's been a friend, mentor, even father to me. Would he understand?  
I focused on the present. The warrior dipped the brand into the embers. I saw now that it was a small triangle shape. I turned around and lowered my robe top. I met eyes with Ghul. There was a gleam of pride in his eyes but that faded when he saw mine, in the reflection I saw my own eyes. There was a hidden hate behind them, he must've seen it. I cried out as the brand pressed against my back.  
In my heart I knew that none of this mattered truly. I wouldn't wait, I would leave tonight. I could make up some story about bringing the league's justice to Gotham but really bring my own. Every warrior bowed in my honor including Ra's.  
"Congratulations, Ariana." Ghul said with a smile.  
" She's dead to me now." I said darkly, " Call me Bilah."


End file.
